


Maybe I'm Amazed

by NewYearNewLookNewPaige (FindTheWordsToSay)



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: I don't want to tag anything and giveaway the surprise, M/M, Mr. Del Rossi, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/NewYearNewLookNewPaige
Summary: Dylan has an important question to ask Marco. But he kind of has to face Mr. Del Rossi first.





	Maybe I'm Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend Dylan never went to Switzerland and instead stayed in Canada (and doesn't treat Marco like trash)....just. Pretend. For me, please?

Mr. Del Rossi and Dylan haven’t always been on good terms. As Dylan buttons up his dress shirt he remembers the disastrous first date with Marco and a few years later consoling Marco after he came out to his father. A few months after telling his father he was gay, Marco confessed to Mr. Del Rossi the true nature of his relationship with Dylan. It seemed to make everything more difficult for Mr. Del Rossi to accept. He came around eventually, seeing how much his son loved Dylan. That didn’t mean he had to _like_ Dylan, though. Any chance he got, Mr. Del Rossi made sure to remind Dylan that Marco was settling and could do much much better.

Yet, here Dylan is: getting ready for another dinner with his boyfriend’s parents. He usually tries to get out of it but today… today he has something important to ask of Mr. Del Rossi. So he’ll have to suck it up for a while. He finishes dressing and looks himself over in the mirror. His hair is pulled back into a low bun, back to its natural blond. He considered cutting it short but Marco was having none of it. With one last glance he turns to leave the room only to bump into Marco.

“Dyl, are you ready?”

Dylan sighs… is he?

———————

He’s so nervous on the way over that Marco starts to notice. At the next stop light he takes hold of Dylan’s hand and turns a questioning eye to him.

“What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

At that response Marco rolls his eyes and the stop light changes to green so he looks away to keep driving. “Don’t lie to me. You’re a little over dressed for dinner with my parents and haven’t stopped picking at your thumb. What is it?”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about, okay? I just want to make a good impression. Last time, your dad-”

“Last time, my dad was a complete dick and I didn’t speak to him for weeks. You don’t need to impress him, Dyl. You’re perfect for me, he’ll see that eventually.” He pulls into the driveway and looks at the love of his life. “Hey, relax”

“I don’t know…. I might need a kiss to calm me.” He pouts cutely, knowing Marco can’t resist that face.

Marco’s kiss is tender and full of love and just what Dylan needed. Marco always knows what Dylan needs and the thought alone gives him the courage to make it through the night.

———————

Dinner is silent and uneventful for a while with Marco and his mother doing most of the talking. It’s weird because Dylan usually tries to be apart of the conversation but he opted to be quiet today. He lays low and admires Marco’s facial expressions as he talks- how bright his eyes get when he’s excited and how beautiful his smile is. He’s so in love that it physically makes him feel sick at times like now. The feeling pulling low in his stomach and pulsing through is veins. He’s brought out of his thoughts by the younger man turning to him.

“Right, Dyl?”

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was telling Ma that you might go into coaching during your time off.”

“Oh, yeah! There’s a summer sports program for kids and teens that contacted me. I’m still trying to see if it’ll work with my schedule but… I hope it does, it would be so much fun.”

“You will be amazing coach, Dylan.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Del Rossi.”

“Oh, please, I tell you a million times… call me Louisa.”

At this, Dylan nods, “Thank you, Louisa. And, thank you for this wonderful dinner, it was delicious as always.” He smiles brightly. They continue conversing for a few more minutes before everyone’s finished eating. He plays with the bit of food that’s left on his plate, wondering if he’ll get the courage to do what he set out to do tonight. Marco’s hand on his shoulder interrupts his plight. He mentions something about going up with his mother to see the renovations to his old bedroom, asking if Dylan would like to join. Dylan sees this as his chance and grabs it. 

“Uh-” He stutters, “No-Y-you go ahead. I’ll do the cleaning down here, it’s the least I can do.”

Marco shrugs and heads upstairs, yelling over his shoulder, “Be nice, Pa!” To which his father responds that he is always nice.

Dylan laughs and begins clearing the table. He glances over at Mr. Del Rossi occasionally, who is sipping on wine and reading. Everytime he opens his mouth to say something he chickens out. As he dries the last of the dishes and tries once more… but one look at the man has him gulping and turning again. 

This time Mr. Del Rossi spoke. “What is it you want, Dylan?”

“Huh? Wh-I don’t-”

“Come…sit.” Mr. Del Rossi pats the space next to himself on the couch. He looks at Dylan over the top of his glasses watching as he walks and sits at a comfortable distance. “You’ve been… not yourself all night. And keep looking my way. If you have something to say, just come out with it.”

It’s comforting in a way how straight forward he’s being. _Am I that obvious_ Dylan thinks. It’s now or never. “I… I don’t really know how to ask this so I’m just gonna say it. Okay. I want to ask Marco to marry me. And I know, _I know_ that you and I don’t always meet eye to eye. And that you know Marco can do better, because he _can_. He deserves the world and I… I’m just so lucky. But. Look, I’m going to ask him whether you like it or not but it would mean the world to him if… if I had your blessing?” He trails off and looks up at the man, uncertain.

For the first time in…well, ever, Mr. Del Rossi smiles at Dylan. “I have given you a hard time…but I do know that you make my son happy. And I saw the way you were looking at him earlier. Like he is the only thing in the world that matters.”

Dylan blushes, not thinking anyone had noticed. 

“I am sorry for how I have treated you, Dylan. It has taken me a while but I think deep down I long ago accepted the truth. If you are serious about marrying my son then,” He waits for Dylan to look at him again, “I do give you my blessing.”

Dylan could cry tears of joy when he heard those words. “Thank you so much. I- this means a lot to me as well, you know?”

“Well, you will need all the blessings and luck in the world once Marco starts planning this wedding. I fear we will have a groomzilla very soon.”

“Oh, god. I don’t think I’m ready. Nevermind,” he jokes, picturing a frantic Marco obsessing over every detail. They both start laughing and maybe it was the nerves or the newly formed bond but they could not stop once they started. Marco and Louisa find them cackling and wiping tears as they laugh. 

“What in the world is so funny?”

And seeing Marco just starts a new round of laughter for them. It’s about 5 minutes before they gather themselves enough to say goodbye. Marco tries and fails to hide the surprise on his face when he sees his boyfriend and his father _hugging_. He doesn't know what the fuck went on while he was upstairs but he supposes it was some kind of miracle. He doesn't mention it til they're home, cuddling on the couch but he hasn't stopped thinking about it. 

"So... what was up with you and my Pa?"

"We had a chat. A good one. I don't think you'll have to worry about us arguing anymore."

"That's good," He says while snuggling closer into Dylan's chest. "It made me really happy to see you two getting along, you know?"

"I know, Babe. He knows, too. That's why we're trying." He seals the conversation with a kiss to Marco's forehead. Holding him tightly, he thinks the hard part is over. Except, now he has to plan the most perfect proposal. _Oh, fuck._


End file.
